The Annual 2012
The Annual 2012 (UK) is the 2012 annual in Ministry of Sound's "The Annual" series. Description It’s been another game-changing year in dance music and 2011 was of particular significance for Ministry of Sound as it’s been the year-long celebration of our 20th anniversary. The 69th instalment of our heritage compilation, The Annual, returns for 2012 and is every dance music fans dream with 3CDs packed full of massive #1’s and future smash hits. Ministry of Sound has achieved remarkable chart success this year with the incredible DJ Fresh ‘Louder’, the nation’s favourite rapper Wretch 32 with ‘Don’t Go’ and back-to-back chart topping singles from the unstoppable Example. Expect all these artists’ present plus a whole host of favourite tracks from Calvin Harris ft. Kelis, Adele, Aloe Blacc, Alex Gaudino ft. Kelly Rowland, Chris "Woman Beater" Brown ft. Benny Benassi, Adele, Avicii and loads more. Not only do you get the finest music from the past year but we also provide you with huge upfront future hits that you’ll hear nowhere else including the outstanding forthcoming singles from Yasmin and Example plus an exclusive usage of Wretch 32’s brand new offering ‘Forgiveness’. Also featured are Radio 1 playlisted tracks featuring the awesome Switch’ I Still Love You’ and the mammoth collaboration between High Contrast, Tiesto & Underworld. There really is no stopping Ministry of Sound and once again we have bought you the best in the business, with 60 of this year’s most essential tracks featuring all the ones to watch out for. One year, one album. Only the best tracks get in. Tracklist The Annual 2012 Tracklist. CD01 #Midnight Run - Example #Forgiveness (Manhattan Clique Remix) - Wretch 32 Feat. Etta Bond #Bounce - Calvin Harris Feat. Kelis #It Goes (The Whistle Song) = Time Takers Feat. Dev & Tinchy Stryder #What a Feeling - Alex Gaudino Feat. Kelly Rowland #Forever - Wolfgang Feat. Will.I.Am #I Need a Dollar (Zinc Remix) - Aloe Blacc #I Still Love You - Switch & Andrea Martin #You Take Me Higher - Rogerseventytwo #La Musica (The Trumpeter) (Ray Foxx Club Mix) - Roay Foxx Feat. Lovelle #Hungry For The Power (Jamie Jones Ridge Street Mix) - Azari & III #Gabriel (Original Mix) - Joe Goddard Feat. Valentina #Hurting (Benoit+Sergio Remix) - Friendly Fries #Pharaohs - SBTRKT Feat. Roses Gabor #Tonic - Russ Chimes #Finish Line (Freemasons Pegasus Club Mix) - Yasmin #Take It Back - Toddla T Feat. Shola Ama #Unite Us - PNAU #Take You Higher - Goodwill & Hook N Sling #So Much Love - Fedde Le Grand CD02 #The First Note Is Silent - High Contrast Feat. Tiesto & Underworld #Light Up The World - Yasmin Feat. Shy FX & Ms. Dynamite #Broken Record (DJ Fresh Future Jungle Mix) - Katy B #Anthemic - Magnetic Man Feat. P Money #Louder - DJ Fresh Feat. Sian Evans #Neva Soft - Ms. Dynamight #Stay Awake (Alvin Risk Mix) - Example #Bass Cannon - Flux Pavilion #Big Boss - Doctor P #Shopaholic (Funtcase Dub Mix) - Wideboys Feat. Say & McLean #Out Of Control (Extended Mix) - Mike Delinquent Project Feat. KCAT & Donae'o #In Pieces - J Majik & Wickaman Feat. Dee Freer #Get Involved (Boxstar Five D Remix) - Ginuwine Feat. Timbalan & Missy Elliott #Close - Drumsound & Bassline Smith #Ohrwurm - Culture Shock #Last Night (The Prototypes Remix) - Ian Carey Feat. Snoop Dogg & Bobby Anthony #Illmerica (Loadstar Remix) - Wolfgang Gartner #Follow U - Yogi Feat. Ayah Marar #Source 16 - Redlight #Slaughter House - Joker Feat. Silas & Turboweekend CD03 #Set Fire To The Rain (Thomas Gold Remix) - Adele #Don't Go (Manjattan Clique Remix) - Wretch 32 Feat. Kumra #Changed The Way You Kiss Me - Example #Beautiful People (Main Version) - Chris Brown Feat. Benny Benassi #How We Roll (WAWA Remix) - Loick Essien Feat. Tanya Lacey #Danza Kuduro - Lucenzo Feat. Don Omar #Fade Into Darkness (Vocal Remix) - Aicii #Natural Disaster (Album Extended) - Laidback Luke vs. Example #Badmad Riddim (Jump) - Vato Gonzales Feat. Foreign Beggars #River Flows In You (Alesso Remix) - Jasper Forks #Ya Mama (Moguai Remix) - Fatboy Slim vs. Moguai Boys Noize #Yeah - Boys Noize #All My Friends - Tommy Trash & Tom Piper Feat. Mr Wilson #Pressure (Alesso Remix) - Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji #Alive - Dirty South & Thomas Gold Feat. Kate Elsworth #Heiress Of Valentina (Alesso Mix) - Dune vs. Alesso #Calling (Extended) - Sebastian Ingrosso & Alesso Feat. Ryan Tedder #Bullet - Michael Woods #The Word - Hardwell #Koko - Sander van Doorn Photo Gallery 5026535914785_300x300.gif Category:Albums Category:The Annual Series Category:Ministry of Sound Compilations